Around The Corner
by porcelaindollflower
Summary: Ciel on his first day of school gets attacked by a blonde haired boy, who now wants to make him his pet. no matter what. There will be boyxboy just a warning
1. Chapter 1

_Uhm well Hi this is my first fan fiction but i has written a lot of stuff down for this already so i hope you guys like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Ciel Phantomhive sighed and loosened his tie as he remembered him being pushed against his locker and his face was licked by the older blonde boy staring at him with his light blue eyes earlier in his school day. It had been his first day at his new school and all he had wanted to do was keep his head down and not attract attention to himself. It was his wish to not get noticed but that insufferable boy had to be drawn to him and annoy him and push his buttons all day.

His caregiver walked into the room bushing his bangs out of his sharp face, red eyes turned to him and inspected the boy laying on the couch lost in thought.

"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered into the boys ear

Ciel jumped and glared at his adoptive father.

"Yes, what do you want?" Ciel replied already tired of the conversation he wanted sweets and seeing Sebastian hadn't brought any in with him made the boy annoyed.

"You looked so lost in that mind of yours, care to share?" Sebastian smirked at the boys annoyance pulling a cookie out of his pocket and handing it to the young man acting like a child.

"Today was my first day of school and I seem to have made.. a friend" Ciel shivered as he said the words

"I fail to see how that is bad _young master" _sarcasm leaking into his voice, this young man could act like such a baby sometimes.

The boy always took a slight pleasure out of hearing the demon calling him that. It was a power rush something the boy didn't have when he was younger when he lost his parents he was lost and alone but now he has a demon and no one fucked with him.

"Fucking hell Sebastian! The boy tried to rape me for fucks sake" trying to mask his anger Ciel stood up and started walking towards his door

"Oh was that boy Alois Trancy by any chance?"

Ciel froze and glared at his _caregiver_.

"_How the FUCK do you know that"_ he growled

Sebastian smirked and just walked out of the room, he had better things to do then play games with a 16 year old boy.

* * *

><p>Alois Trancy skipped into his house and skipped straight into his caregiver Claude, reaching up and grabbing the back of the man demons head putting his fingers through his hair and pulling his face down to his level and kissing the man and shoving his tongue into the demons mouth, Claude didn't resist of course he had no right to stop his master from doing anything to him it didn't mean he enjoyed it though.<p>

"Oh Claude I met the most AMAZING boy today" Alois ran past him into the lounge and turned on the tv.

"Hmm, did you now master? And what is this boys name"

Alois licked his lips, oh how he loved saying the boys name he has said it many times on his walk home.

"_Ciel Phantomhive" _ he sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Well please tell me what you guys think because i am really keen to keep writing this story and developing everything more! any comment is appreciated unless it's unasked for hate come on we don't need any of that! <em>

_so yeah tell me what you think ~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_HI GUYSSS i updated again because my mind is running a mile a minute and this shit is working well for me~~ enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Alois stared at his butler, how sexy he was but now he wanted a new play thing

_Ciel Phantomhive_

The name sent shivers down the young mans back and made him gasp as he thought of all the things he wanted to do the perfect boy. For he was perfect in face and body.

Claude stared at his flustered master and watched the blush creep up his face and for some reason got jealous. A new boy on his territory, how could it happen this boy must be something special to make such a sexually frustrated look come over his beautiful masters face.

"Master.." Claude whispered.

He wanted attention goddamn and if he had to hurt his master to get it he would for nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted, he was a demon and **nothing** stopped him from doing what he wanted except that pesky contract with the boy.

Alois remembered suddenly that his butler was there and decided he wanted to play with the man.

"Claude you look unhappy did I do something" Alois said suddenly knowing what to do.

"No master you didn't tell me about this _boy_" he hissed out the word with much distaste like he'd eaten something rotten.

Alois giggled "Oh you look jealous! How cute"

Alois walked up to his butler and started undoing his buttons and as he lent down to lick Claude and start his game the phone rang

"God fucking damn, ignore it" Alois growled

Alois kept going until he felt his butlers member grow hard. He giggled then and grabbed out the pair of scissors he had been holding behind his back and stabbed Claude in his genitals, he watched his butlers face twist in surprise as the boy lent down and giggled in his face.

"_Got you"_ the boy said and skipped off

Claude was furious, he was used to his masters games but not this, never something like this. He wouldn't accept it, he wanted to have his master and bend him over. He wanted to have his way with the 17 year old boy.

* * *

><p>Ciel stared after Sebastian and just sat in a state of shock, <em>how did he know?<em> He wanted answers but he knew he wouldn't get them easy, he had to use the contract and he hated do that since him and Sebastian had finally started to actually get close and not need it anymore. But he absolutely had to know how his butler knew what was going on!

He knew he wouldn't find Sebastian by looking around the huge house.

"_**Sebastian get here now and that's an order!" **_his contract eye glowed and suddenly his demon appeared on front of him.

"How did you know about Alois?" he demanded

"But master it is my job to know what you are up to and to know who touches you because after all in the end you are mine, not his, I will be the one to eat your soul" Sebastian winced inside his head at the mention of eating his masters soul but he wanted to upset him anyway he could for letting that horrible pervert touch him.

Ciel hated to hear him say that it hurt him and Sebastian could see that and instantly regretted what he had said, he wanted to make Ciel smile not hurt him. They were bound together they should try to make it as happy as possible.

"Get out of my sight now Sebastian" Ciel hissed, he was furious.

Sebastian knew his masters pain and left to make him some sweets to cheer him up. Something with strawberries would be good.

Ciel broke down on the floor hating how he felt inside. So broken and hurt. So unloved and dirty. He had no one. All Sebastian wanted was his soul he had just proven that.

* * *

><p><em> thank you for reading! tell me what you thinkkkk more to come soon maybe in a day or so!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys well here is my next update longer then the last, i don't even know if anyone is reading this but ohwell i just enjoy the feeling of writing, a nice vent but it would be nice to have people read it n_n_

_well there is some rape in this chapter marked out by _XXXX_ so dont want to read it? go past the XXXX bit and carry on but come on this is M rated you knew what could happen when you wandered into this section, _

_we're all perverts here. welcome to our world_

__**DISCLAIMER:**** we all know i did not make the characters and the original story of Kuroshituji we all know it was Yana our god okay cool clearing that up right now because i forgot to last time kcool**

****now read up and enjoy it my little perverts i love you all.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knew the boy was upset and crying. He knew but couldn't do anything and it set a burning inside his heart, he adored his master but he knew if he walked in there it would only cause problems.<p>

Ciel felt himself being pulled into the dark parts of his mind and tried to struggle out but it only pulled him in quicker and he blacked out

_He was tied down on a cold bench his back hurting from the strain of his arms and legs being held by the shackles, he couldn't cry anymore he would never be saved, he had accepted reality. He was forever to be used by these people as a toy until they killed him. They said he was special that with him it may work but he didn't know what they were on about. He was scared._

_He heard footsteps and tried to struggle but couldn't. He heard them muttering_

"_Here is the boy. Look at how perfect he is. That skin so soft, perfect. We need to fix that" _

_He heard the sound of snapping and then felt a sharp pain burning along his back he tried to scream but it only came out as a whimper. He heard the man and whoever was with him groan in pleasure at the boys whimper and the sight of him in pain._

_The snap and the pain came again and again without rest Ciel had no idea how long it lasted for he blacked out again and again. When he woke up no one was there but he felt blood and there was something wet on his face, he knew that the man had gotten sexual pleasure from the broken form of the boy and had decided to leave his seed on the boys face. _

"**CIEL" **Sebastian shouted. He had come into the room and had seen the boy on the ground shaking and whimpering in pain.

Ciel woke up with a start and looked up at Sebastian not remembering who he was for the moment or where he was.

"Fuck" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian watched the boy carefully as he started to realize where he was. He was relieved that the attack hadn't been that bad this time. He knew Ciel had been through some bad things but never exactly what. The boy had scars not that anyone saw them.

"Sebastian.. what happened?" Ciel asked his _caregiver_.

"You had an attack young master. You were on the ground shaking but it wasn't that bad this time. Want to talk about it?"

He always thought if the boy talked about it maybe he'd feel better but so far it hadn't happened the boy just refused to talk to him. He worried the attacks could get worse.

* * *

><p>Alois sat in his room on the floor laughing. He loved his games and he knew his punishment would come soon enough but he was willing to take it for the sake of that amazing fun he had just had.<p>

He heard the footsteps of his demon and laughed more he had healed up quick. He breathed in deeply and ran to his closet as part of his game, he loved having Claude find him there. It was like he was a little boy hiding from Luka again.

Claude walked into the room knowing where his master was but still pretending anyway, it was their game and he knew his highness loved it more than anything to play it. He walked over to the closet and knocked.

"I know you're in there Alois"

The boys heart skipped a beat as he heard his butler say his name, the way he said it made the boy mad with lust normally, but today it didn't, he was bored.

"Claude this isn't working today" the boy sighed stepping out of the closet.

The demons eyes flashed as he grabbed his master and shoved him on the bed. He didn't care about the boys protests he wanted something so he would get it.

XXXX

Alois started screaming "**NO CLAUDE NO STOP I TOLD YOU NO"**

Claudes mind was completely lost to the boys protests, he ripped off the boys clothes and stared down at the boys young soft creamy body. Even though he had just been stabbed by scissors he had healed and he grew hard, forcing the crying boy on his hands and knees roughly he felt around the boys entrance. Hearing the whimpers only made him want the boy more.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member and started to push against the tight boys hole and heard the boy scream in pain. _Serves him right_ he thought to himself as he pushed in more and more the boy screamed louder and louder.

He started off slow but he couldn't hold it in for long and he started pushing harder and harder hurting the boy more and more by digging in his fingers in and making the boy bleed he was enjoying the boys loud screams he loved this feeling of hurting the boy. As he climaxed he hit the back of the boys head multiple times to hurt him more as he got his final pleasure from everything and as he got changed he leaned down to the crying whimpering boys face and whispered

"_Got you"_

Claude left the boy alone to clean himself up the disgusting thing.

XXXX

Alois woke up hours later sore and cramped from his position. He got up and started cleaning up the mess of blood and cum. He went to have a shower. Thinking about Ciel to cheer himself up, the boy was all he wanted now, Claude meant nothing it was obvious that Claude didn't care for him.

He thought of all the things he would do to the boy and licked his lips.

"This won't have been for nothing" Alois said.

Confidence flowing through the boy again made him block the thoughts of that his butler had done to him. Fuck him and fuck everyone. They all just stared at him for wearing his shorts so short and they judged him, they could just go die.

* * *

><p><em>i warned youuu~~~~ now read and review please 3 i'll give you love and chocolates <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys i was half asleep as i wrote this but i enjoyed it still it's fun to write it gets all my stress out of my body and into something constructive. _

_nothing bad in this chapter._

_i love you all my cute perverts_

_enjoy_

**_disclaimer_**_** yo: Yana made all the characters and the original story as we all know. peace. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up in the morning dreading going to school that day he knew Alois would try something again, that boy had such short shorts, it wasn't right for a boy.<p>

"Young master are you awake?" Sebastian came in with his breakfast.

"Today's breakfast is pancakes with strawberries and earl grey tea" he put it down by his master.

He watched as Ciel ate, seeing if there was any sign of his attack from yesterday. There wasn't, the boy was fine he was steady.

As he dressed the boy he noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Worried about school?" Sebastian whispered.

"Yes, I don't want that boy to touch me again" Ciel shivered.

Sebastian finished dressing the boy and got him ready for school and quickly pushed him out the door hoping his day would be better than the other day.

* * *

><p>At school Ciel tried to hide and the students completely understood they wished they could help the boy also, but they couldn't they didn't want to get in the way of Alois.<p>

Ciel went to his locker and when he opened it a note slipped out, as he bent down to pick it up he felt his ass get squeezed and he went rigid with shock.

He quickly stood up and spun around and was face to face with the smiling face of his tormentor once again.

"Hello Ciel" Alois breathed, he was shocked at how sexy the younger boy looked all flustered.

Ciel saw the look in the other boys eyes and looked down the the note he was holding.

_"Hello sexy, _

_I can't wait to see you today i have a surprise for you~_

_Alois."_

Ciel looked up at the boy.

"what's the surprise, and if it's your penis I swear to god i'll kill you."

Alois burst out laughing.

"Oh no Ciel we'll get to my penis in time i don't move that quickly, sorry" he winked at the younger boy.

Ciel felt a blush creep up his face and his spluttered

"wha..no..I mean, what? no no please no"

Alois laughed and grabbed the still confused boy and dragged him along the corridors not caring about all the stares they got he enjoyed the attention. He dragged the boy all the way to the back of the outside field and sat him down under a tree with him.

"My butler raped me yesterday" he said matter of factly

"WHAT? why would you tell me that?" Ciel stammered.

"Because you need to get to know me, and well i find it funny" Alois laughed

Ciel felt unsafe and scared. This boy was obviously crazy for liking rape he wanted out.

_"Sebastian get here now that's an order" _he muttered under his breath.

Ciel sat fidgeting for a few minutes ignoring the boy next to him when out of nowhere appeared his demon.

"You called master" He looked at distaste to the boy next to his master.

"Yes take me home please" Ciel stood up to try get away but Alois grabbed him.

"CLAUDE GET HERE NOW"

Both Ciel and Sebastian stared at the boy in surprise as he shouted this. They were even more surprised a few minutes later when the dark haired butler arrived with an annoyed look on his face.

"What could you want now Alois"

the demon looked at Sebastian next to him and instantly got mad, another demon near his highness he couldn't stand this.

"Claude kill him so i can have Ciel as my pet please" he pointed a Sebastian.

"Sebastian kill him first that's an order" Ciel smirked.

"Yes your highness"

"Yes my lord"

* * *

><p><em>Kinda a short chapter this time i'm sorry , i just thought that was the best part to end it, plus i need sleep. <em>

_thank you all for reading ill update in the next day or so hopefully! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, i'm back to write some more stuff, i have people from my school reading this and now they think im mental 3 i love you guys_

_well this chapter should hopefully be longer and maybe i'll do two chapters tonight~~_

_im listening to beast and 2ne1 as i'm writing this yeyeyeyeye _

_i have sex on my mind right now so im hoping that wont pop up to much during this but it probably will so my apology now my cuties _

_welcome back all my perverts. _

_hey my pen name and my tumblr url are the same~~~ _

_**do i really have to do a disclaimer thing? i think not. awesome, yana is god kcool. **_

**thought i'd quickly clear this up. this is set in the modern day and yes whenever Ciel or Alois say caregiver they mean it as a joke, because they both have no one else in their lives, Finny and the other two will appear soon and so will Lizzy but frankly i hate Lizzy so yeah. I've been delaying her. Claude and Sebby are demons obviously and yeah. **

* * *

><p>Ciel stared in shock at the scene before him, he had seen Sebastian fight before of course but never so madly. It was like he wasn't only fighting for the sake of Ciel telling him to but also because he wanted to protect something important to him,<em> but that couldn't be right? no how could he care, i thought he only wanted my soul.<em>

Alois on the other hand was staring in glee. Oh how he loved watching his butler fight he loves the sight of blood getting everywhere it was beautiful bordering on erotic for the young man, it only made him want Ciel more. He craved the boy next to him but he knew if he made a move that boys demon would take his head off.

Ciel was shaking, for he could stand blood but the sight of his own demon bleeding for Sebastian was _his_. No one else could say that. Watching Sebastian fight though he felt something in his heart burn, he wished he was strong enough to protect his demon and stop the golden eyed one from hurting him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian felt a sharp pain go up his left side and the other demon punched him. He was strong he couldn't deny that but he had to win, his master was in danger, he didn't want Ciel to become that boys perverted pet.<p>

He stabbed at the other demon with a knife, Sebastian was very good with kitchen equipment. He missed and almost fell over, this was not like him, was he growing weak after not having eaten a soul in so long? Or was this other demon just stronger, he didn't want to believe if because then it would all be over and he would lose Ciel forever. He just could not allow that to happen. It was a mystery.

Claude saw the flash of doubt and sadness in the other demons eyes and took it as a chance to strike even harder, he took Sebastians knife and drove it into his stomach. He kept going until the knife came out the other side of his body a bloody and satisfied grin on his face. Sebastians body dropped to the ground, not dead but in a lot of pain. Claude landed on top of him his feet pushing the man into the ground, he went up to Ciel and felt his soul wavelength and instantly felt a hunger come over him, a deep hunger like a primal instinct it was overwhelming. He felt like he had to have this boy. He heard Alois trying to talk to him but it was like he was shouting through fog or a blanket. He was fixated on this beautiful boy. This perfect almost feminine boy.

"Claude!" Alois shouted he was frustrated now.

Claude finally looked at his highness and saw the anger on his face.

"Yes your highness?"

"I want to go home i've grown bored of this game" he stamped his foot like a spoiled child.

"But what about the boy?" he pointed at Ciel who was staring at Sebastian shaking.

"Leave him we'll get him another time. I want to go home."

Claude couldn't deny his master anymore so he picked the boy up and walked off, not caring that the school day wasn't over.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in shock for a while just staring at his demon, he didn't know what to do. He crawled over to Sebastian and put his head in his lap, he stared down at him, willing him to open his eyes.<p>

"Sebastian..." Ciel sobbed.

He felt powerless he couldn't do anything to help him, but he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't let the tears fall he refused to be that weak. He had a storm raging in his head. _what do i do? do I call for help? no I can't, he isn't human. He needs to wake up, but look at his wound it goes all the way through his body, I know he's a demon but even this is bad for them I can see the inside of his body for gods sake._

Suddenly he heard a cough and looked down, Sebastians eyed fluttered open, and he looked up into his masters one eye full of worry.

"You're alive, how fucking dare you worry me like that you cunt!" Ciels worry had been replaced with anger.

"Young master such vulgar language" Sebastian chided him.

"I want to go home.. can we?" the boy looked like a child, full of worry and anger a the same time.

"Yes young master, if you looked down you would see i'm already healed"

The boy looked down and he just stared, his butlers skin was repairing itself right before his eyes, he was in shock and still was when Sebastian stood up and swept him off his feet and ran off towards home.

"_You're missing school you know young master"_ Sebastian whispered in the young mans ear.

Ciel started and thought for a second.

"Could you call them and say something came up?"

"Yes my lord"

* * *

><p><em>well that's another chapter, i got writers block during this one, also half way through i started shaking with rage (because of some bitch on fb calling me scum and such) and i also had a panic attack for no reason, sigh life is stupid sometimes, im only 16 stupid shit shouldnt happen to me but it does constantly. <em>

_well my sexy thoughts didn't pop up in this im happy about that. _

_sorry if this chapter wasnt that good im trying but tonight isn't my night. _

_feel free to pm me or whatever. _

_until next time my little perverts~ _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello there my cuties well i just had a fantastic day full of fantastic people so hopefully that will be in my writing, lets wait and see_

_and yes you all are my cute little perverts i love you_

_I'm looking at hair styles whilst doing this because i'm getting my hair cut tomorrow hahaha_

_well lets get into it then shall we _

* * *

><p>Ciel was lying in bed with his feet in the air thinking when Sebastian walked in.<p>

"Well young master that is really an odd position to find you in, one might think you're trying to entice me" commented Sebastian with a smirk on his face.

Ciel glared at Sebastian but didn't change his position.

"I called the school young master, they were a bit annoyed about the short notice but everything is okay"

Still no response from Ciel.

Sebastian felt an awkward silence coming on but he was determined to wait until his master talked.

Ciel stood up smoothly and walked up to his butler and stared up at him, for even though the boy was now 16 he was still short and very short compared to others.

"Young master?.." Sebastian was getting confused.

Like the crack of a whip Ciel slapped Sebastian as hard as he could then went back to sit down.

"Bring me something sweet to eat. Now."

"Is that all young master?" Sebastian was annoyed at this bratty behavior that his master was now exhibiting.

"Yes."

Sebastian walked out he was in no mood for this, after all earlier on in the day he had been stabbed for fucks sake, they boy was so worried then now he was back to acting like the brat he was when he saved him, maybe his master needed some lessons again.

* * *

><p>Alois was tired and bored. It was a very common thing in the Trancy household.<p>

"Claudeeeeeeeee" Alois whined.

Claude twitched in anger.

"Yes your highness?"

"I'm bored. I need something to do"

"What would your highness like to do?"

"Why are you asking me you're meant to decide for me you idiot for fucks sake you suck sometimes Claude"

The boy walked out of the house in a huff giving the butler time to smile and sit down, he hoped the boy never came back but he knew his contract wouldn't allow him to just ignore the boy forever, or let him get killed.

* * *

><p>Alois walked and walked losing track of time just staying inside his mind but trying to stay away from the thoughts of Luka, he missed him everyday.<p>

_Alois looked around and realized he was alone, he started calling out Lukas name, he was scared he wanted his friend back, he needed him. he started crying he was alone again he had no one and no one wanted him. He saw bodies everywhere and knew everyone was dead so he turned his back on the village and walked off, he didn't know where he was going but it was better then being alone in a village of dead people. _

_He heard the car before he saw it, it stopped beside him and he heard voices._

_"Do you think he will do for the boss?" one of the men asked._

_"He looks perfect and he's weak to, so he can't put up a fight"_

_Alois felt himself being picked up and he tried to struggle but he was weak from the lack of food and water, maybe these men would take him somewhere good. _

_But of course he had to be wrong. He was raped and beaten daily but the only reason they didn't kill him were his girly features and his perfect skin. The boss loved him. _

_One day while Alois was crying in the corner of his room he saw a spider. He didn't mind until the spider talked to him about a contract and such. Alois was powerless and he felt he finally had the chance to get power to he grabbed at the chance and agreed._

* * *

><p>"ALOIS" Claude had found the boy on the side of the road unconscious, and felt worried about the boy he was so pale and he was shaking.<p>

He picked the boy up and ran as fast as his demon body would let him.

Once he was home he lay the boy down and looked as even more color went out of the boys face, he was even more worried and he didn't know what to do, Alois was mostly healthy he had never had something like this happen to him.

Claude changed the boy and cleaned him as his worry grew even more, the boy wasn't waking up and there was nothing he could do.

"Why am i even caring about this brat all of a sudden.." wondered Claude.

He had never really cared, yes he was possessive but he never really _cared._

but now he did and he had no idea why, maybe he was growing attached to the boy no matter how hard he tried he didn't want to but now he seemed to be, it was a worry for the demon, he had never cared about anyone before, he didn't know how to show it.

It was all so confusing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian wondered into Ciels room late at night like he normally did to watch the boy in the act of sleeping, it was rather cute how peaceful he looked bit his eyes closed and his face completely clear of any worry whatsoever. The man really cared for the boy and he wouldn't allow any pervert like Alois and his demon to take him away. The boy was his an his alone, he would make sure no one could touch him no matter what.<p>

He didn't love the boy as far as he knew, human emotions like love meant nothing to a demon like Sebastian.

But he _cared_ and that was enough for him to want to keep the young master safe.

* * *

><p><em>i'm trying to make these chapters long guys but i don't have the time to write that much. <em>

_well im off now ill try update tomorrow but i have an exam tomorrow and two things i need for tuesday one an english exam and two an art thing to hand in urgh so much. _

_~~ for those who don't know i live in new zealand which is why my spelling might differ from yours sorry. _

_pm or review and such i love you all_

_byebye my cute little perverts ~_


	7. Chapter 7

_hey guys sorry for not updating last night. i had two panic attacks yesterday and a breakdown~~ no time to update between them. _

_Okay i just want to thank redvines1010, rainbowmac246 and Aliac for reviewing. you guys are my favorites you're the ones who get chocolates and cuddles by the fire. especially you Aliac my first reviewer you get to be the one i feed the chocolates to and make a cake for hahahahahaha_

_sigh~ you all know now what XXXX stands for my pretties. so don't want to see sex.. well rape ( i know what you're thinking "again Tegan what's wrong with you" but really Claude is crazy and we all know it) skip that bit._

_but the rest of you get to enjoy my next update!_

_as has now become customary i shall now call you all perverts._

_you're all perverts but i still love you. _

_enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up with a start after having another one of his nightmares and saw Sebastian staring at him from the corner of the room.<p>

"Uhm Sebastian what are you doing here.. staring at me?" the boy asked still half asleep.

"Watching you sleep young master"

Ciel suddenly snapped out of his sleepyness

"That's fucking creepy, why the hell were you watching me, pervert"

Sebastian was shocked by the anger in his masters voice. He had heard him mad before but it normally wasn't directed at him.

"Young master I am very sorry for upsetting you and i hope you can forgive me"

Ciel started getting furious. He had to say what he had wanted to say to his butler for a while or he would explode.

**"Sebastian we are friends now call me Ciel for fucks sake."**

"The youn.. I mean Ciel, why all of a sudden are we friends?"

"Well uh well I thought we were, I feel like we are.. Do you not think so?"

Sebastian felt something flutter in his chest and he must have looked confused because Ciel looked crestfallen.

"Oh well i guess we aren't, Sebastian please leave i need to sleep" The boy couldn't look at his butler the whole time he said it. He didn't want Sebastian to see the tears in his eyes.

"Yes.. Ciel." Sebastian smirked and left the room.

He needed to make it up to the young master. Maybe some strawberry pancakes tomorrow for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Alois felt hot, like his blood was boiling and his head felt like a tiger had tried to eat it. He sat up slowly and looked down, he had about 6 blankets on him and a bowl of water and a cloth. He was confused, who would have looked after him?<p>

He felt a cold presence beside him and looked over.

"Claude what the fuck are you doing!" Alois was shocked, had Claude raped him in his sleep?

"Your highness you're awake I was so worried"

Alois couldn't understand this so he just lay back down and the demon pulled him over towards him.

_"Your body is always so cold"_ Alois murmured.

"Well yes because I am not human, i took this form to please you"

Alois screamed as Claude nuzzled into his neck.

**"What the fuck are you doing?" **Alois was so confused.

"Your highness don't stress yourself out please you've been very sick"

Alois doesn't remember being sick but his headache and the fact his body was hot even against Claudes body proved something was wrong with him.

"Claude what's wrong with you have you got some demon sickness or something" Alois put his hand on Claudes forehead. Claude just laughed an swatted him away.

"No no you misunderstand, i'm just looking after you"

Alois couldn't handle this, he was to confused to have his butler playing games with him. But before he could say anything a wave of dizziness passed over him and he passed out.

Claude stared down at his master with a smile on his face. He did care he didn't know why but also he wanted something from his master, as long as he stayed near Alois he had the chance of getting near that delicious looking boy _Ciel Phantomhive._ He felt an urge come over his body and he just couldn't resist himself, his master was sleeping right? passed out, he wouldn't wake up.

XXXX

Claude flipped the boy over and positioned him so he could still breathe and put his ass up in the air and laughed, he wondered how the boy would feel if he woke up during but it didn't matter to him.

He pulled down the boys pants and looked at his skin, he knew it so well by now and by putting up the act of actually liking the boy he could stay close to him ( he cared but he didn't like the boy )

He didn't care about hurting the boy, why should he. He took off his own pants and let his manhood come out of its confines and pushed himself into the boy quickly and fucked the boy hard he wanted his own pleasure and knowing the boy would be in pain when he woke up pleased the demon greatly, his eyes glowed lightly in the dark. He was enjoying himself he couldn't help it, the boy was so tight and knowing the pain he was causing made him that much closer to coming in the boy. The only noises in the dark room was the man huffing and the sound of skin on skin, it was a lovely sound to the man and he pushed and fucked the boy harder and harder until he came inside of him.

XXXX

He cleaned the boy up and got up, he had work to go to and this little shit was most likely going to sleep through the day after that.

* * *

><p>Alois woke up in pain all down his back and he couldn't work out why. Something to do with being sick maybe?<p>

He called out to Claude and knew his butler wasn't at home after ten minutes of waiting. So he took things into his own hands he was hungry and he needed to piss.

"Piss first food later" he said out loud to himself. He knew he had missed school but he didn't care anymore.

He shuffled over to the bathroom and went for a piss and was shocked to find blood in his underwear.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Am i suddenly turning into a girl or something"

He tried to forget about it and went in search of food, it took him five minutes to get down the stairs with his back hurting and when he got to the kitchen he discovered he didn't know where anything was, he had only been in there a couple of times. He eventually found some biscuits after making a huge mess and he walked slowly to the lounge and sat down to watch some tv. He didn't know what to do with his day, so he grabbed his phone and made a call.

_"Hello Ciel Phantomhive speaking"_

"Hey! It's Alois, don't hang up please"

_"What could you want with me Alois?"_

"Well i'm sick and bored. Come over"

_"What makes you think I would ever come over to your house you freak"_

"Ouch baby that hurts. Keep going"

_"You're a fucking creep Alois go get raped again"_

Ciel hung up then. Not hearing the gasp that came out of Alois. He realized why he was sore, and why there had been blood. Claude had raped him, again.

So the demon was lying the whole time, Alois felt torn, he loved his demon but he hated him to, sometimes he hated this contract.

* * *

><p>Claude came home to find Alois curled up crying on the couch.<p>

"What's wrong your highness?"

"Fuck off you stupid fucking cunt I can't believe you did it again and while i was sleeping too, i'm in so much pain but i bet you don't care, right you just lied to me" Alois was so hurt and broken.

"Alois I do not know what i feel for you, I care but also I hate you." The butler walked out of the room not wanting to see his pathetic master crying.

* * *

><p>Ciel was furious and it didn't help that his friend Lizzy had just come up to him.<p>

"Cielllllllllllllllllllllll" the annoying blonde shouted.

"Lizzy i'm busy right now" The boy wasn't actually he just didn't like this annoying girl.

"Oh well. we need to hang out sometime okay?" the girl skipped off then much to the boys relief he was saved from her for today.

"You look so upset young master" Sebastian walked up to him from behind.

"I told you to call me _Ciel_ not young master"

"Yes okay youn.. Ciel, come on the car is over here" Sebastian led Ciel to where their car was.

"What's wrong Ciel?"

"Alois called me before, how did he even get my fucking number, he asked me to go over."

A flash of surprise went through Sebastians eyes

"I hope you said no"

"I did. Now hurry up and take me home"

"Yes my lord"

* * *

><p><em>There you go guys another chapter and look i put Lizzy in finally the annoying bitch. <em>

_ill put in some proper sex scenes soon. don't worry._

_until next time lovely people~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys i'm back! stressful as heck day. _

_redvines1010 wants to rip Claude and Lizzy to pieces, i would let you but i do not think they would enjoy it._

_YEAH sex this time not rape~~ marked by XXXX as you should know_

_well my perverts lets get on with this~_

* * *

><p>Ciel flopped down onto the couch and rubbed his forehead, he didn't know what to do, everything was so confusing.<p>

He didn't know his feelings for anything, he didn't handle feelings well at all, he always tried to not have them. He had actually considered going over to see Alois, that boy had an odd effect on him. He wanted to strangle him but he also wanted to protect him at the same time, it was causing a war inside the boy.

Sebastian watched as his master became more and more annoyed, as his master stood up he reached out to stop him only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't fucking touch me"

"What's wrong young Ciel"

"Haha very funny mixing the two together faggot"

_"I'd be a faggot for you"_ Sebastian muttered under his breath

"What?" Ciel smirked.

"Nothing Ciel"

Ciel smiled as his butler said his name, and walked up to him and stared.

"Ciel.." Sebastian was confused.

"Shush, Sebastian I order you to kiss me"

Sebastian blushed for the first time in hundreds of years.

"It would be my pleasure"

Sebastian leaned down to the boys height and kissed him lightly only to have Ciel wrap his hands around his neck and pull him closer. He was shocked by his masters forcefulness it wasn't something he has expected.

The boy pulled away out of breath, and stared up at his butler. Trying to force the thoughts of Alois out of his head. Sebastian stared down at him some odd expression Ciel hadn't seen before in his eyes.

"Ciel what was that for?"

Ciel pulled away suddenly and walked out of the house leaving his butler looking shocked, what had just happened?

* * *

><p>Ciel pulled out his phone and dialed the number<p>

_"Hello Alois here"_

"Uhm hi it's Ciel.."

_"Oh hey! What's up sexy?"_

"Nothing. hey can I see you please"

_"OF_ COURSE"

Ciel was a but shocked by the quick reply.

"Uhm meet me at the park at the end of my street in ten minutes, i'm sure you know where I live creep" Trying to still sound mad at the boy.

He hung up and went down to the park. He didn't know why he had called the boy and asked to meet him, but he had now and he was going to see what would happen between him and the pervert.

* * *

><p>After about six minutes Ciel saw a very well wrapped up Alois come over to where he was sitting on the swing.<p>

"Ciel I came like you asked!" The boy looked excited and it made Ciels pulse race.

The blonde boy looked so cute and cuddly all wrapped up like that Ciel didn't know what was happening to his body but before he knew it he was on top of Alois and was kissing him. Alois pulled away in shock.

"Cc.. Ciel!" Alois gasped.

"Yes Alois?" the breathless boy asked him snuggling into his neck.

"No..Nothing" He just wanted to enjoy Ciel being like this he didn't have to care why.

Without warning Ciel was kicked off Alois by a furious looking Claude.

_"Now what the fuck is happening here hmm?" _

"I would like to know the same thing" A raging Sebastian approached Ciel

Sebastian picked Ciel up by his shirt collar and stared into the boys glazed and shocked eyes, what had got in to his young master?

Alois was being dragged away by Claude, nothing could help it now Sebastian would just have to take Ciel home and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>"Nothing is wrong with me Sebastian, I just kissed him. Can I have my clothes back now?"<p>

"That is what's wrong young master. No"

Sebastian had stripped Ciel and had him hanging from chains in the basement.

"Sebastian you haven't done this to me for years, and never naked" the boy sighed, he didn't really care.

Well he didn't care until Sebastians eyes glowed and he got closer to Ciel.

"Well young master that kiss earlier.. well it left me _hungry_"

Ciel blushed he didn't know how to react. Kissing Alois had felt right but kissing Sebastian felt.. odd.

Sebastian was slowly getting closer to Ciel, and since he was tied up he couldn't go anywhere no matter how hard he struggled.

Ciel started sobbing "Sebastian please stop"

XXXX

"But you'll like it" Sebastian said as he licked Ciels neck

He was rewarded with a moan from Ciel.

_"Sebastian.." _

Sebastian kissed the boy, lightly licking the boys lips asking for permission, as the boy opened his mouth he pushed his tongue in slowly. Sebastian took Ciel down from the chains and took him upstairs kissing the boy all the way. He was still naked and by the time they got to Ciels room Sebastian was naked too.

He placed the boy on the bed and kissed him all the way down his body until the reached his manhood and he put it slowly into his mouth savoring his masters taste and his moans of pure pleasure. He licked the tip and was rewarded with a moan mixed with a scream, Ciel could barely hold back no one had ever done this to him before and it felt so good.

_"Sebastian please.. this feels so good" _

"Now young master we don't want you to cum to early do we?"

Ciel groaned almost in pain as Sebastian stopped pleasuring him and flipped him over, he gasped ad Sebastian started prodding his entrance.

"Can I young master?"

"Only if you call me Ciel" the boy smirked.

"Please Ciel?"

"Yes you may _Sebastian_"

Sebastian loving the way Ciel had said his name pushed right inside the boy and almost came when he heard the boy scream and bite the pillow. Ciel wanted to cum so bad but he had to hold back for Sebastian.

"Sebastian.. i'm so close.."

Sebastian hearing his master say that couldn't hold back anymore, after thrusting in a few more times he buried himself deep in his master and came and got even more pleasure when Ciel came with him.

Sebastian was shocked at how quickly he had finished he normally lasted longer or never finished at all.

XXXX

Ciel woke up in Sebastians arms and remembered what happened the night before and felt a blush go over his face.. Why had he done that? did Sebastian like him? Did it mean something to the demon?

Ciel shook Sebastian awake and stared at him.

He couldn't stop staring into his bright red eyes.

* * *

><p>Alois was curled on the floor crying and bleeding, as soon as Claude had got him home he had kicked the boy along the floor calling him a whore and scum, not caring about the pain he was causing he punched the boy and kicked him over and over until he was covered in blood, he then spat on the boy and left.<p>

As Alois slowly stood up he looked at himself and hated what he saw, all bloody and dirty he needed to be clean. It took him ten minutes to climb the stairs but he did it slowly and made it and crawled into the shower. He sat there thinking. _How much more can I take? Will he always do this? _All Alois wanted was love and it seemed Ciel was actually going to open up to him but Claude had to get in the way and stop it, Ciel was probably over him already, Alois was nothing to no one he always had been no one, always would be no one. He was scum and unlovable he was dirt he was lower then dirt, nothing was worse then him, the boy felt shit.

All he wanted was someone and that someone was Ciel.

Alois got out of the shower and dried himself and got into bed not getting dressed, and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming dreams of all the things he wanted but didn't have.

* * *

><p><em>wow that got pretty deep at the end, my private thoughts came out there with Alois at the end.<em>

_Yes Claude is a dick and he probably will stay that way. hmm Ciel you whore. whorewhorewhore i still love him though. _

_i hope you guys are liking this review and stuff so i know and ill love you forever._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, i'm finding it hard to type right now i have one wrist in a bandage from tripping over stairs at school, smart i know. _

_i couldn't update last night my mum is a jehovas witness and dragged me to some memorial thing where they all stared at my piercings. le sigh~ i hate being stared at, i love my stretched ears and lip piercing though _

_I really want to watch highschool of the dead again but i do not know where i put the dvd. sad Tegan. _

_I have only eaten hot cross buns today and had ice tea, great easter for me. _

_well lets get on with this perverts._

* * *

><p>Ciel just couldn't tear his eyes away from the man beside him in bed, he had no idea why he had let Sebastian do that to him but he knew he might have enjoyed it even more if it had been Alois and not Sebastian who had done it.<p>

Sebastian saw the doubt in his masters eyes and it hurt him, he wanted his master to forget about the annoying Trancy boy but obviously he hadn't done enough. How could he get this boy to like him and not that perverted freak.

Ciel saw the thought in his butlers eyes and decided he would try cheer the man up. He snuggled into the demon and felt his cold skin and shivered wishing he was a human so he'd be warm. He put his head against the mans neck.

"Stop thinking so hard"

"But young master I can't have you being infatuated with that _Alois_. I want you to like me."

Ciel blushed at his servants words, he never knew Sebastian could feel that way about a human..

_"Sebastian.."_ the boy was so confused about what was going on he didn't know how to feel anymore.

Ciel started shaking, he didn't know what to do, he jumped out of bed and got dressed and ran out the door. Sebastian followed quickly grabbing Ciel before he could leave the house.

_"Where do you think you're going young master" _Sebastian whispered into Ciels ear making him shiver.

"Sebastian let me go I need to see Alois."

Ciel started as he saw Sebastians eyes glow in anger, he felt himself being thrown onto the couch as Sebastian got on top of him holding him down.

_"Now young master you are mine not that fucked up little cunts okay? Get over it **you are** **mine**" _Sebastian was shaking with fury barley held back, he wanted to tie this boy up just to teach him a lesson.

"Sebastian please I need to see him. Why are you being like this? I don't know what to do anymore you're confusing me!"

Ciel was shaking and Sebastian got mad at his masters weakness, he slowly put one of his hands around Ciels little neck lightly applying pressure.

"What if i killed you now young master, then you'd have to stay mine, now listen to me, the contract will not change this but I forbid you to see the Trancy scum."

Ciel was shocked. Sebastian had never been like this before, he was so angry and controlling but he decided if it was to keep him alive then he'd have to obey his servant, it was wrong almost sickening to the young man that he was taking orders from his butler.

"Yes Sebastian"

Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy lightly taking his hand away from his neck. He knew what he'd done was wrong but well, he wanted to keep the boy to himself and no one else was good enough for him. Sebastian knew he had upset the boy so he wanted to make it up to him. He picked the boy up and took him into the kitchen, when he got into the kitchen he put the boy down on the bench and went to the fridge and got out some strawberries. Ciels eyes instantly lit up as he saw his favorite food there but when Sebastian didn't bring then right over to him he got annoyed.

"Sebastian I want those strawberries"

"Yes I know you do but wait i'm getting something to put with them"

Sebastian went into the fridge again and pulled out chocolate seeing a small smile come over Ciels face. He put the chocolate in a pot and melted it and then poured it into a bowl and handed the strawberries to his young master and put the bowl beside him. He watched as his master ate happily for ten minutes loving how he was just like a child getting chocolate everywhere and when he waled up to Ciel and licked some chocolate off his face he laughed as the boy blushed.

* * *

><p>While Ciel and Sebastian were playing happy families it was a completely different story for Alois.<p>

Alois Trancy was laying on the floor of his room having fallen out of his bed because of nightmares, he woke up and stared at the ceiling not being able to move, his body was stiff and sore from being beaten by Claude, the demon had not been happy to find the young Phantomhive on top of him it had angered him so much that even when Alois begged him to stop it didn't work he just kicked him harder.

Claude walked into the room and saw his naked master on the floor with a blank expression on his face. He saw all the bruises and cuts and he felt good, he'd hurt the boy enough so maybe he's listen to him now.

"Now your highness have you learnt your lesson, stay away from the Phantomhive boy"

Alois looked over at him blankly, he barely heard the words but it's impact got to him.

"Yes Claude"

Claude went over to the boy and looked down at him.

"Now Alois what do you want to do today?"

"I want to be put back in bed"

Claude sighed and picked the boy up and tucked him back in.

"Claude please get in bed with me.."

Claude wasn't surprised, this boy was clingy and needed someone with him always, he climbed into bed with the boy and he cuddled into him, he felt Alois relax in his arms.

"Claude i'm sorry for upsetting you" The boy nuzzled into him more.

Claude was surprised by the apology, his master never said sorry.

But then again Claude had beaten him to a pulp the night before. Perhaps the boy was trying to get on his good side again.

* * *

><p><em>The servants have control in his chapter hahahah wow I love power struggles, they're simply fantastic.<em>

_Review guys and i'll love you ~~ _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello my dear readers I have begun to really enjoy writing this story it takes up a lot of time but I do not mind. I enjoy your reviews like a fangirl and someone who can't wait for a cielxalois scene, that should be coming soon you know hopefully, depends on my flow as I write normally the plan i write up doesn't actually help at all. _

_Thought you should all know about my day, I saw the girl I like and we held hands and kissed it was so nice~_

_ohh tenth chapter exciting._

_Well lets get on with this next update guys!_

* * *

><p>Alois must have fallen asleep because when he awoke he couldn't find Claude nor could he get out of bed, he was much to sore.<p>

He couldn't hold the tears back, he was in love but it made no sense, you can't love two people can you?

He heard his phone ring and looked over at it, having no desire to pick it up but he knew he had to do so anyway.

"Hello Alois Trancy here"

_"ALOIS you sound so sad what's wrong?"_

"Ciel? I'm sorry I can't talk to you, Claude forbids me"

_"Sebastian told me not to talk to you to, but I don't care, where do you live?"_

Alois informed him of his address and hung up. he knew what would happen if Claude caught them but it didn't matter he wanted to see Ciel and Ciel wanted to see him.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Ciel barged into the house and found his way up to the room Alois was in as soon as he saw the boy and his condition he froze and gaped.<p>

"Alois.. what happened?"

"Claude got mad at me"

Ciels mouth fell open even more if that was possible. He walked over to Alois and stared down at him.

"How could you let that cunt do that to you?"

Alois was in shock at the amount of anger in Ciels eyes, it was like he actually cared for the boy.

Ciel kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with Alois cuddling into him and kissing his shoulder and his chest.

Ciels mouth found its way up to Alois' mouth and he began kissing the boy softly not wanting to hurt him anymore then he already was hurt.

The boys were so absorbed in each other they didn't notice the door of the house open and the foot steps coming towards them they didn't even hear the door open but they defiantly heard Claude shout at them.

"What the FUCK is happening, Alois I told you to stay away from this scum"

Ciel was shocked no one had called him scum before, it was something he was not used to, people normally adored him from afar and ignored him, but never went so far as to insult him. It was a very odd experience for the young man.

He was even more shocked as Claude came over and picked him up and threw him out the window, he landed in a bush without much harm happening to him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of shock racking his body at all, it was so evil of this man to do this to him and Alois, they were meant to be, damn what Sebastian and Claude have to say, just let them be he thought.

* * *

><p>Claude was practically rippling with fury. His master had disobeyed him, and he wouldn't stand for it. This boy had to be taught a lesson once and for all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am so sorry for the short chapter I have to much going on in my head right now to write but maybe this chapter can keep you guys in suspense and such, really I am sorry forgive me, do not come after me with chainsaws please, review and stuff please I'll even give you chocolates and strawberries and let you pet my kitty cats who are the loves of my life~ <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Sigh hey guys i'm back to write you more stuff. Sorry if it's no good tonight i'm really tired and worn out. I keep thinking about almonds and wanting to throw up because of it, today i developed a hatred for them. _

_I'm so stressed out and having no friends makes it harder, well at least i have you readers~_

_Lets get on with this._

* * *

><p>Alois stared up at Claude wondering what would happen to him, but oddly enough he didn't feel scared. The worst the man could do was kill him. Alois would welcome death with open arms, why would he want to live in a world where he was beaten by his butler and kept away from the boy he had feelings for?<p>

Alois saw the fist coming towards him but didn't flinch or try stop it. There was no point. He felt the darkness creeping into his eyesight and relaxed.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm your butler"_

_"Will you hate me one day, like everyone else does?"_

_"No I could never hate you"_

Alois woke up with a start, he was naked and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Oh fuck I thought maybe you'd actually killed me then, thanks for getting my hopes up cunt"

He heard the foot connect with his face before he felt it. It didn't bother him at all. Why should it, he was stuck like this, the man was a demon for fucks sake. He couldn't do anything and the contract seems to have fucked up somehow. He could barely control Claude. No matter how hard he tried, so he did what he had never thought he would have to do again.

He gave up.

He just let his mind drift off as Claude kicked him over and over, even as he picked him up and threw him into a wall he did not come out of his mind. He was safe there, safe with the thoughts of Ciel and their love. He felt his bones brake and be healed by his butler just to be broken again but still nothing, the boy was an empty shell. Nothing remained of the boy who used to tease and push peoples buttons nothing remained of the pervert and his dirty thoughts. No nothing.

* * *

><p>Ciel got out of the bush and looked around, he didn't know what to do, Sebastian would be mad for sure, and he didn't feel like facing the demon right now since the contract was being odd. He walked towards the center town, not knowing where he was going, it was probably a bad idea for the young Phantomhive was an obvious treat for any passing demon, but oddly enough that day the town seemed empty of them, it must have been the dark aura of the two demon butlers keeping everyone away.<p>

He felt someone trying to get his attention and he snapped out of his trance.

"Ciel! I thought maybe you were a zombie for a second"

"Oh Finny. Hello." Ciel didn't let the annoyance creep to his face.

"You looked lonely so Mey-Rin sent me over to see if you know, you wanted to hang with us, we haven't seen you since you moved"

Ciel was about to say no when he thought maybe it would do him good to clear his mind and hang with these idiots. It would keep him away from Sebastian for longer.

Ciel and Finny walked over to Mey-Rin and Bard, they smiled at him and talked to him like nothing had changed.

"Ciel! You have glass in your hair!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, pulling three bits of glass out of his hair.

"Well that is a bit odd Ciel, what's up with that?" Bard looked at the boy and almost lit up a smoke before remembering the boys asthma.

"Want to know the real truth? I was thrown out the window by my gay lovers butler"

Bard and Finny just stared with shock and Ciel wondering if he was serious, Mey-Rin on the other hand got a bleeding nose and was trying to clean it up.

"What?" Ciel looked at them curiously.

"No..nothing we just never expected you to like the cock you know?" Bard tipped his head to the side.

Ciel really couldn't help himself, he had to laugh, their reactions were just to good for him.

"I'm sorry for the shock guys but yes as you put it, I like the cock"

Bard and Finny couldn't help it they had to laugh the young Phantomhives face was all red and he was actually smiling at them, a genuine smile that would make anyones heart melt into a puddle by their feet.

Mey-Rins phone rang and as she held the tissue to her nose she answered.

"Hello Mey-Rin speaking"

"Yes you know the usual spot, you're welcome to come bluecat."

She hung up and Bard looked over at her.

"Why do you always call Ran-Mao bluecat?"

"Because that is what he name means faggot" She threw a chocolate bar at him.

Mey-Rin saw Ciels eyes light up at the sight of chocolate, and she smirked.

"You want some chocolate Ciel?"

"Yes"

She saw the look of absolute lust in his eyes, who knew a boy could get so worked up over sweets.

"Save looks like that for your boyfriend ae Ciel?" Bard laughed at his own words.

They heard the ringing of little bells and looked at the entrance of the alleyway they were in, Ran-Mao had arrived.

Ciel was shocked at what the girl was wearing, a red high waisted skirt that barely passed her tiny ass, a black shirt that was low at the top showing her breasts and tucked into the skirt, fish net tights and high heels plus bells around her ankles.

Ciel must have shown the shock he was feeling on his face because Finny giggled.

"Ciel, this is Ran-Mao, she's nice just ignore her slutty nature"

Ran-Mao giggled and kicked Finny in the face, not hurting the skinny boy, who was stronger then he looked.

Ciel was surprised he was actually enjoying himself.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was worried sick, he had no idea where Ciel was and he had a clue something bad had happened to the boy because bad things just seemed to congregate around the boy.<p>

He ran out to the car and drove around the city looking, something was up with the contract he couldn't find Ciel in his mind, it disturbed the butler. He knew he had upset and hurt the boy but he still cared and all he was doing was for the boys benefit right? Well he thought so anyway.

He couldn't find the boy no matter where he looked. It was like he had vanished, it scared Sebastian, he didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Maybe he was in the wrong, maybe he should let Ciel and Alois be, but then what about his feelings he liked the boy right? wanted him all for himself? Yes but it was upsetting his master, who seemed to be losing his power over him, it was worrying.

_Just what the fuck was going on?_

* * *

><p><em>Okay well that's the end of another chapter, i'm loving your reviews guys, the brighten my days and make me feel good about writing keep them coming. <em>

_feel free to pm me, I enjoy talking to you guys and maybe you could give me ideas or something. OR we could just talk and you could keep me amused. _

_something big will be happening in the next few chapters. got to time it right!~ _

_Well yeah thanks for reading guys, i really do appreciate it a lot. so yeah thank you, pat yourselfs on the back and relax and have a smoke or a chocolate bar. _


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't have much to say today. To Thos55 fellow perverts unite~ (or anyone else who wants to unite with us you're welcome. should start a pervert club)_

_**And I AM THE POKEMON MASTER YEEAHHHHHHHH~~~~~~ **_

* * *

><p>Sebastian felt a flash of an aura that could only be Ciels and instantly drove towards it. He drove just over the speed limiting, wanting to see the boy but not wanting to get in trouble with the law.<p>

He screeched to a halt outside the alleyway Ciel was down and he jumped out of the car and ran towards him, when he saw the boy having fun with a smile on his face he didn't know how to feel, he had the desire to pick the boy up in his arms and hold him close and also to throttle him for making him worry so much.

He hid behind a box and listen to what the kids were talking about.

"So yeah there I was kissing Alois and suddenly his butler walks in and throws me out the window and into a bush, wasn't fun" _of course that's where he went. _

"But Ciel why would he do that?" The skinny blonde one was looking at Ciel very oddly.

"That cunt of a butler has been abusing the kid and almost killing him, in fact I am a bit worried about him now, Claude looked furious I don't want Alois to get hurt because of me"

Sebastian knew how upset his master would be and he wished to help but he didn't want that boy to touch Ciel.

Ciels phone started ringing.

"Hello Ciel Phantomhive hereee~"

_"Even the way you answer the phone sounds gay"_ the older blonde muttered.

"What? What did you do to Alois you fucking cuntlicker!" The rage was vibrating through the boys voice.

Everyone held their breath at Ciels outburst and watched as his face went redder and redder his frown turning more into a grimace as whoever was talking kept going.

_"You fucking shitdick. I will get you" _Ciel wasn't even trying to mask his anger now it was just dripping into his voice.

Sebastian couldn't let this go on any longer he stepped out from his hiding place and walked up to Ciel leaning down and taking his phone off him.

"Hello Sebastian here now who is making my master so angry?"

He heard a deep breath on the other end of the line and knew instantly, demons didn't always react well to one another.

"It's Claude here, I was just telling this little pest to stay away from my Alois"

"Well judging from the young master I would say Ciel wants him more" he heard a sigh on the other end of the line, Ciel was staring up at him curiously.

"Now just between us demons, has your contract been screwing up, as in we now seem to have the power over our masters?" Claude was honestly curious.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was happening to someone else too.

"There's something big coming Sebastian I thought you should know."

"Yes I know but for now please just let my young master and your pest have one another yes?"

He heard Claude grit his teeth and couldn't help his smile.

"Fine only because I don't feel like fighting with you, but your Ciel might not like the new Alois"

"Don't you dare call the young master by his first name you scum" Sebastian hung up the phone and handed it back to Ciel.

Ciels friends were staring up at him like he was a phantom. Sebastian couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Uhm.. Ciel want to go see Alois?" Sebastian didn't understand his change in heart about the boy but he knew that his master really cared for the scum.

"Alois is in hospital." Ciels face went blank and Sebastian was instantly worried for his master.

"If you'll please excuse us I must take Ciel to see Alois" Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style and took him to the car the other teenagers left staring after them.

* * *

><p>Ciel was completely silent in the car processing his thoughts, well trying to anyway. It wasn't working well. He couldn't get Alois being is hospital out of his mind.<p>

As they drove up to the hospital Ciel jumped out while the car was still in motion and ran up the hospital doors trusting Sebastian to follow him. He ran to the front desk and looked at the receptionist. The receptionist looked back, it was an awkward moment really.

"Can.. I help you?"

"Where is Alois Trancy?"

The receptionist stared at the frantic boy and looked at her computer.

"Room 113, but be gentle he fell down the stairs"

"No he fucking didn't his _caregiver_ did it."

Ciel ran off leaving a shocked receptionist in his wake.

He ran up to the room Alois was in and barged in staring at the boy in bed, he looked so different to what he was used to, calm.

His face was covered in cuts and bruises and so were his arms, one long cut down his forearm was stitched up.

Ciel was trying to hold back tears when Alois woke up and looked over at him, there was pain in his eyes and Ciel wanted everything in the world to go away but them.

"Ciel.. please don't cry" there was none of his usual cheer or happiness in his voice just a blankness that hurt Ciel deep into his core.

Ciel couldn't take his eyes off the cut on his forearm it made his eyes fog over and a great madness cloud his mind.

Alois didn't deserve this, and Ciel would make Claude pay.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys! this was more an information chapter. and i was struggling tonight, i couldn't stop crying and such, emotional teenager alert~~~<em>

_Review and stuff if you love me or this story guys come on! i enjoy them_


	13. Chapter 13

_hey guyss~ sorry for not updating last night i didn't go on the computer at all_

_my ex is trying to put assault charges on me for slapping him, while he's been text abusing me, or maybe i should tell them about the times he punched me in the face while we were together awh revenge it is a bittersweet things my loves, one day someone means the world to you and you're prepared to die for them, next day you want to hit them so hard they break something~ _

_moral of relationships, don't trust anyone! I don't anymore no point, everyone screws you over in the end! _

_listening to beast bad girl and feeling good, ill try make up the badness of last chapter now my cuties ~ down down we gotta get downnn_

**_This chapter is going to be shorter then normal because i'm sleepy but i want to update for you guys _**

* * *

><p>Alois hated the look in Ciels visible eye, it made him wish he could comfort him forgetting he was the one who needed it most, Alois could see the burning anger in his eye mixed with the desire to help him get better, Alois wish he wasn't like this, he wish he could do something but no he was helpless under the power of his butler.<p>

Ciel saw the sadness in the eyes of Alois and he wanted to erase it forever he wanted to see the boy smile because of him, he wanted to make it so Alois was never hurt again, it was his one wish to see the boy smile.

Ciels cell phone rang seeing it was Sebastian calling he left it, caring more about the boy in the bed, he walked up to the bed Alois was laying in and stared down at the boy feeling more and more tears come on the closer he got, he was falling in love with Alois Trancy and he wanted that butler of his gone, so they could be happy, even if Sebastian was gone he wouldn't mind if it meant he could have Alois all to himself.

Alois wanted to make Ciel smile the sadness he saw made his heart break, he saw the tears forming more and more the closer the boy got to him, and when Ciel sat down on his bed and put his head on the boys chest Alois felt a slow wetness start to spread as Ciel began crying.

_"Alois I've lost nearly everything important please.. I can't lose you also" _Alois heard Ciel sob.

Alois started stroking the boys hair, trying to calm him down, trying to comfort.

"Ciel, i'm here forever now, I love you, I won't let Claude or Sebastian stop that, I promise. Nothing anyone says can stop the love I feel for you"

Ciel swore his heart stopped at the words that came out of Alois' mouth, it was exactly what he wanted to hear, but.. He knew he needed to tell Alois what had happened between him and Sebastian a couple of nights ago. Or he'd never get it out and he'd feel bad about it for the rest of his life.

"Alois I need to tell you something, and please know I feel so bad about it, but I didn't fully know my feelings for you at the time and it confused me. Sebastian and I.. We uh we had sex"

Alois didn't respond, which was probably the worst thing he could have done, Ciel needed to know if he was still loved or not. He felt his chest start getting tighter, and his breath come out faster as he started to hyperventilate, Alois started stroking his hair and patting him to calm him down, he didn't want Ciel to end up having an asthma attack or something around him.

"Ciel please. It's okay, you didn't feel that much for me at the time, it was a mistake, we are _human_ and as humans we make mistakes, it's part of our nature and everything ends up okay in the end, you're here now and not fucking your butler, that's all that matters to me."

Ciel felt so much better at what his friend had said, it was all the needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Sebastian heard what Alois had said and knew instantly the boy was in pain over something that had been said before, it was leaking into his voice but Ciel couldn't tell.<p>

Sebastian walked into the room and saw Alois instantly put an arm tighter around Ciel, _so the boy is already possessive of the young master I see _

He walked right up to the bed and looked down at the hurt boy, Claude had gone overboard with it he saw the stitches and all the dried blood and he saw the pain at every movement in the young boys eyes, he could see part of the boy had died inside and hoped maybe it would make his master not want this boy anymore, but until then he had to put up with him for his master sake, he couldn't be having Ciel constantly in a bad mood with him.

He knew he would have to help his young master get revenge, he knew Ciel would want to inflict pain on Claude, but Sebastian knew he had to do something to Ciel first, that will ether help him or kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the shortness but it tried to make a cliffhanger ending~ <em>

_i'll try update tomorrow night but i don't know if i can i'll see i might go to my mates house so yeah._

_i love you guys who read this okay? you're all awesome and you all mean a lot to me. _

_review and show me your love~_


	14. Chapter 14

_hi guys sorry for not updating for a few days, i've been really out of it and in a bad mood and down i didn't want it to effect my writing. _

_but i'm back now and ive been working on my shit for the last few days, lots of smoking and deep talks with mates about everything, im feeling better about life, and i have a date on wednesday and if it goes well another on friday with the same guy~~~_

_this will probably be short but after this chapter i am going to work on making my chapters longer!_

_gonna be gooood._

* * *

><p>Alois tried not to let Ciel know he was hurt by what the boy had done, he wanted him to himself, so while Ciel had been being fucked by his demon butler Alois was getting beaten by his, it wasn't fair in his eyes.<p>

Alois had had a hard life, it had never been easy yet it never got easier for him, he was getting mad and his hold on Ciel got tighter and tighter until the boy gasped in pain.

"Alois please, that hurts!"

Alois looked down at Ciel all his anger ebbing away as he glanced at the boy in his arms. He looked up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian"

"Alois"

"Ciel is mine now Sebastian don't you dare lay a finger on his private parts again they're mine okay, fucking stay away"

Ciel was shocked at the venom in Alois' voice towards Sebastian but then again he had just told him about him having sex with his butler maybe he was more upset by it then he thought. He couldn't ask, it would be to awkward for the young man, he didn't want to think about him and his butler having sex ever again, it was a mistake. A one time thing but how could he expect Alois to trust him now?

Sebastian was bubbling with fury at the way the boy had talked to him, it was insolent of the boy to think he could get away talking to a demon like that.

"Ciel is mine actually, don't be so up yourself you little piece of scum"

Ciel snuggled into Alois and sobbed. He was scared of Sebastian and he didn't want Alois getting hurt even more because of him. But he knew he had to man up and face his butler.

He pushed himself of Alois and stood in front of the bed so Sebastian couldn't glare at Alois anymore.

"Sebastian stop this, that's an order" He didn't feel his eye do anything nor did Sebastian react in the slightest.

Ciel felt himself go pale and a cold sweat come over him.

"Well Ciel that didn't work, what now." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel was scared he didn't know what to do, he heard Alois sigh behind him.

"Ciel.. Look at me"

Ciel turned and looked at his lover, he was frightened he felt it grip his heart and he wanted to throw up, this wasn't how it was meant to be, he was meant to have the power here, not his butler.

"Ciel don't look so scared, everything will be alright i'm here now. We have each other"

Sebastian was sick of being ignored, he had been trying to be nice to his young master by taking to the hospital in the first place to see this piece of shit, now he was being ignored. The fact that Ciel couldn't order Sebastian gave him an idea.

"Ciel.. Come to me now that's an order"

Ciel felt his eye grow hot and he tried to resist but he couldn't he turned and stomped over to Sebastian.

"Alois Ciel has school tomorrow so we must take our leave, come Ciel"

Ciel felt the tears come into his eyes, but he had one thing he needed to say before he left.

"Alois I love you, everything will sort out I promise"

Ciel felt Sebastian glare at him as they walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"So now I have the power. How does that feel"

"Shit"

"Such bad language. I shall have to punish you when we get home"

Ciel was starting to hate himself for even making the contract in the first place, he wished now the fuckers who had kidnapped him had killed him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was happy, he was genuinely happy, his master was his again and now he had the power he could stop Ciel from ever seeing that pervert ever again, who cares about love when you're a demon who can control the most beautiful boy ever born. He was beautiful and he was going to stay that way.<p>

He had a plan to turn Ciel into a demon for the coming trouble and it would work to, it would make him stronger and faster, and it would make him forever beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>ugh fuck this is mega short im so sorry guys. but none of you have reviewed the last two chapters so i thought they were shit so i didn't feel like writing right now i got really down and stuff, but then i thought fuck it i love writing. <em>

_But yeah it will be longer next time, but expect about two day waits between chapters from now on. _

_review please so i know what you guys think~ _


	15. Chapter 15

_hey guys, sorry again for the long wait for another chapter. had family stuff going on lately!_

_but you know im back now~_

_i love all my perverts! _

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in the classroom staring at the wall not paying attention to his english teacher, he felt people staring at him, he was covered in bruises from his neck down, he had told the school he had fallen down the stairs. He had heard someone whisper that Alois had done it to him and he had grabbed the boy and punched him in the face for saying such a thing.<p>

"What do you suddenly like that dick after he almost raped you on your first day here?"

"Like him? you fucking cint I love him"

the boy looked at him in shock and Ciel stared him down.

"Don't ever say anything about Alois again, or I will get you"

Ciel walked down the hallway with all the kids staring at him. He knew he was something to stare at covered in bruises and with what he had just done he was more of an oddity, he was like a beautiful treasure that only a few gifted ones could touch, but the ones who touched him left scars on that beautiful soft skin. He was a fragile being who surrounded himself with thorns.

Ciel found his mind kept drifting towards thoughts of Alois and his being in hospital, it hurt Ciel so much to know he couldn't walk hand in hand with his lover. He wanted to hold him and love him, but no one would let him. A thought of last night popped into his head and he started to shake and lose color in his face.

_"Now Ciel, you've been such a bad boy"_

_Sebastian licked Ciels neck. Ciel shivered._

_"Please Sebastian don't do this to me, i'm so scared"_

_Sebastian smirked and laughed._

_"I do not care you're my pet now" Sebastian pulled on Ciels collar._

_Ciel winced and looked down. Sebastian put his finger under Ciels chin and forced his head up, making the young boy look at him, Sebastian loved seeing the fear in the boys eyes._

_Sebastian picked Ciel up and threw him against a wall, picked him up licked him again and threw the crying boy against the wall again._

_"I don't even have to fuck you. I can fuck whoever I want" Sebastian growled._

_Ciel knew he was saying it because he was in love with Alois._

Ciel woke up in the school infirmary and looked around, seeing the nurse walk up to him and look down at him with concerned eyes.

"Hello Mr Phantomhive I am Tanaka, your school nurse"

"Hello.. wh..what happened?"

Tanaka looked down at the bruised boy in pity.

"You fell over and had a fit. Ciel who hurt you like this?"

Ciel couldn't look him in the eyes. He just couldn't.

"I fell down the stairs.."

The nurse could tell the young man was lying to him but he decided to let it go. No point pushing the teenager. He wouldn't win like that.

"Well if you need anything come to me. Young man, what you say to me will be kept between us, I swear"

Ciel stared up at the man in awe, no one had ever said something like that before. He decided he could talk.

"Tanaka wait.."

* * *

><p>Alois was in so much pain, Claude had come to visit him and had told him that Ciel never wanted to see him again and what he had said was just to make him feel good to bring him down, he felt so torn up inside.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alois"

Alois' doctor walked in, he always forgot her name so he just called her Red on account of her striking hair color and her lipstick.

"Claude please leave you are distressing Alois"

Claude smirked but walked out, Alois sighed but remembered what had been said and burst into tears, how he loved Ciel and he didn't even know what was going on inside his lovers head anymore.

Red stared at the young boy, crying his heart out on the hospital bed.

"Don't cry Alois that won't help anything, you need to take action.. We need to get you away from Claude we know he did this to you"

Alois was shocked. He didn't know what to say, so well, he didn't say anything.

Red saw Alois staring down at his fingers and she smiled.

"It's okay, we can help"

"No! He'll find me where ever I am, where ever I go, i'm never safe, I will never have a happy life with Ciel"

Red was shocked, she never thought this boy could be so in love, he normally looked so emotionless, it burned in his eyes, but she could tell he was in pain his heart hurt and he had nothing he could do.

This boy was broken.

* * *

><p>Ciel looked at Tanaka. He was scared about the reaction of the school nurse.<p>

"Ciel.. i find it hard to believe this story is true.."

Ciel took off his eye patch and showed his eye.

"Oh my god.."

"It is not god who did this to me but a demon, a greedy demon who now by the powers of the unknown can control me and hurt me whenever he pleases, i'm trapped"

Tanaka knew he couldn't help this boy now, but he could stay there silently watching and he could be there whenever this fragile flower needed someone to talk to.

"Sebastian is coming to get me, he knows I told"

Ciel was shaking and sobbing, Tananka couldn't do anything he was worried for this young boy but nothing could be done, a demon of all things controlled this boy.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was furious, Ciel had told someone about them, about everything.<p>

He waled into the school and into the infirmary and stared down the young sobbing Phantomhive.

"You're coming home now"

"Yes sir"

Ciel stood up and grabbed his bag, Sebastian signed him out for the day and they left.

"Ciel, I cannot believe what you've done"

"He wont tell"

"I know but you TOLD someone about me, a demon. You'll be a demon soon you know"

"WHAT"

"Don't fucking question me, I am turning you"

Ciel was scared, he didn't want to be a demon. He didn't want to eat human souls and outlive his Alois. He knew Sebastian would never let him turn Alois.

__Sebastian leaned down and whispered in Ciels ear,

_"You'll be linked to me for all eternity" _

* * *

><p><em>there my lovelies another chapter, not as long as i had hoped but yeah, here, it is quite nice, and after tonight I WILL WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS<em>

_review, because your reviews are the only thing keeping me writing this for you all._

_i love you all~ _


	16. Chapter 16

_well hello guys long time no see, lets sit down and have a chat. _

_im in a bad mood lately because of this boy, he keeps playing with my feelings. not nice. _

_people at my school are bullying me again._

_ this is my only escape. _

_home life sucks, personal life sucks, school life sucks, public life sucks. _

_plus side i had a job interview today._

_lets get on with this. _

* * *

><p>Ciel was still in shock over what Sebastian had told him, it wasn't what he expected to hear from the demon, it was weird he wanted to live get old, marry and die, that's it. It was never in his plan to be linked to a demon and be linked to him forever. He couldn't disobey Sebastian though for now he had control.<p>

"Sebastian?"

He hummed in response.

"What does turning me into a demon require?"

Sebastian looked at the boy. He had his collar on and was tied up to the leg of the table. He had a food and water bowl of course, he wasn't that cruel to starve the boy.

Ciel had just given up on caring about the collar and being tied up. If he complained he might lose his food or water.

"Well basically, i'll eat your soul and replace it with my.. well we'll call it demon essence, it'll take over your body and bam, you'll be a demon"

"Sounds easy" Ciel said playing with his lead.

Sebastian slapped his hand away in case he untied himself.

"It'll be very painful for you"

Ciel sighed "Knew it"

_"Nothing is easy in this world"_

* * *

><p>Alois stared at Red, his beautiful doctor who he was becoming close to.<p>

"So you love Ciel but his butler controls him..."

"Yes"

"Because he is a demon, and now the roles have been reversed"

"Yes"

"And your contract seems to be doing the same..?"

"Correct"

Red looked confused, but she did not doubt the boy, she had seen his tongue and knew the mark was real.

Alois was staring at his phone wishing for Ciel to text him, but it wouldn't happen the boy was imprisoned inside his own house that looks exactly like the one that burned down with his parents inside.

Alois felt Claude getting closer.

"Red you should get out of here Claude is coming, he wouldn't like to see you talking to me so causally"

Red looked at the boy in pity but knew there was nothing she could do. She stood up to leave and smiled down at the boy ruffling his hair.

"Stay strong" she said as she walked out.

Claude looked at the woman as she said this to Alois. Not knowing what to think about it he simply ignored it.

Alois felt his pulse quickening in fear as the man closed the door and got closer to him.

* * *

><p>Ciel was having a bad day at school, everyone knew about his love for Alois. He was pushed into lockers and called a fag and people shouted at him to go kill himself.<p>

He was close to snapping.

He was sitting in english staring at nothing when it happened, he just started screaming, he could feel his heart break he could feel it shattering and falling to pieces, he could feel the pain of it spreading all over his body, like the shards of it were digging into his flesh, he wished the pain would leave him, he kept screaming and screaming, the pain and agony the heartbreak, the fear, everything was in that scream that one long scream that was tearing his body apart, it was burning his throat he wished it would burn all the way through his body and kill him, wishing for death to come and take his pain away, his love for Alois meant nothing if he couldn't have the boy, he was trapped by a demon who was going to take his soul just to keep him by his side forever as a pet. He felt a rag being stuffed into his mouth as an attempt to shut him up but no he kept screaming away his pain.

Eventually he just blacked out.

He woke up still screaming, he kept going, until finally his voice broke and he couldn't scream anymore. He was on his knees on the floor with his hands through his hair.

He couldn't stop panting. He spat up blood. He'd screamed his throat completely raw.

And there was his nightmare standing before him looking down and smirking at him. Sebastian walked closer to the shaking boy, Ciel moved backwards until he hit the wall where he cowered trying not to cry.

"Come Ciel we should get you home"

"NO"

"Everyone here is scared of you, you can never come back here after today." he smirked.

"Wh...what?"

"No one wants you here, they hate you, but most of all they're scared of you"

Ciel stood up. he felt a wave of anger flow through his veins giving him false courage.

He stormed out of the room and walked right up to where his class was standing, they all stared silently at him.

"You want to know why that happened?"

Silence.

"Because that thing there, that thing you called in to get me, it fucking ties me up at night with a collar and rapes me, he uses me as a toy"

Ciel laughed at their stunned silence.

"And know the funniest thing? He took me away from Alois and he hurt me!"

Ciel was hysterical Sebastian could see that and he started laughing behind his hand at the boy and the crazy look in his eye.

Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME WHORE"

Ciel ran off and left the school, not caring about the stares he got in his uniform and his mad running.

Sebastian stared after the boy, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>May-Rin and Ran-Mao were walking down the road holding hands when they saw the distraught Phantomhive. They chased him and caught up to the boy quickly.<p>

May-Rin grabbed Ciel and held him close.

"What's wrong little one?"

Ciel was panting heavily, he looked up at May-Rin and relaxed a tiny bit.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

Ran-Mao smile and dragged the boy to a nearby empty coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Both girls looked shocked at the end of their little friends story, they didn't know what to say or think, it was a horror story a thing of nightmares and legends not something that happened to a young man by a demon butler who he didn't even mean to summon. Ran-Mao looked thoughtfully at Ciel.<p>

"So now he controls you?"

"Yes."

May-Rin looked shocked.

"WHY HASN'T HE USED IT TO CALL YOU BACK"

Ciel was scared by that comment, he didn't want to go back.

"Maybe it just isn't that powerful yet.." He looked hopeful.

* * *

><p>Little known to the young boy, yes Sebastians powers over him were not that strong yet, he could only make simple commands at short distances, and also he couldn't use the contract to find the boy. It angered him greatly. He wanted his pet put back on his leash.<p>

Claude walked up to the frustrated demon.

"Having troubles?"

"Don't talk to me" Sebastian sighed.

"This isn't good you can't find your little pet."

Sebastian hit him in the face. Hard.

"Alois ran away from hospital" He said acting as if his nose wasn't bleeding.

"Sucks for you"

Claude walked up closer to the man with him not noticing.

He leaned in close to his face before he noticed and kissed him.

_"I want you Sebastian, I can satisfy you"_

* * *

><p><em>ohhh~ sorry for taking so long guys! here it is, i feel better now after writing some more.<em>

_LOVE MEEEEEE_

_Review because your reviews keep this going._

_i'll tell you guys something about me, i get some of the more disturbing sad scenes from things that have happened to me. _

_Now you know more about me, tell me more ab out you!_

_love you guys, ill try update more now_


	17. Chapter 17

_well hello my pretties, i've been caught between an anime and two mangas lately and also sorting things out with this boy._

_he's so sweet sometimes!_

_lets get on writing, this chapter might be happier then the last depends on my writing flow babyyyyy_

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared at Claude.<p>

"So what you're a whore now?"

Claude laughed. Looked at the older demon and licked his lips.

"No you just look to sexy to just leave by yourself"

Sebastian hit him again, this time sending him flying across the empty street and into a brick wall that shattered on impact.

Claude failed to get up, it appeared he was unconscious.

Sebastian spat on the limp body of Claude and walked away, looking for his young pet again.

* * *

><p>Ran-Mao was staring at the little man in front of her, she could see the burns and the cuts that would soon turn into scars, she saw the complete agony in the boys eyes and she could see the trails the tears had left on his tragically beautiful face. She felt overwhelming pity for the boy.<p>

Mey-Rin was feeling the same, her head bobbing as the boy talked about his past and how school was going for him lately, they tried to avoid the subject of Sebastian.

Ciel heard screaming nearby and his instinct took over as he stood up pushing the chair over and ran towards the sound, he ran until he could barely breathe and when he found the source of the screams his heart dropped, there on the ground withering in pain was his beautiful Alois.

"ALOIS" Ciel screamed in fear of his lovers pain.

Alois couldn't seem to acknowledge anything but his pain, the pain that felt like it was going to burn him from the inside out.

Ciel ran up to his fallen lover and held him close saying his name over and over again, until the boy slowly stopped screaming and fell into a deep sleep.

Ciel sighed and kissed his forehead. Ran-Mao was the first to reach him, then May-Rin a few seconds after they stared in shock at the boy in Ciels arms.

"Who.. Who is he?" May-Rin asked.

"This is my lover, Alois Tancy"

"He needs help" Ran-Mao whispered and picked him up.

Ciel was shocked at how quickly his friends moved to help someone they didn't even know. He felt his heart warm up and he couldn't help but smile.

_"Thank you"_

* * *

><p>Claude woke up and looked around him, no humans had seen him, good.<p>

He felt something wet on his face, so he had been spat on he knew now he would have to chase the other demon down and issue his challenge.

* * *

><p>Sebastian just couldn't find his pet and it was making him mad, he could feel it burning in him as it threatened to explode out.<p>

He decided he needed to get some of his anger out, he walked down to a very questionable part if town and found himself a prostitute.

"Hello young lady, how much?"

"$50 an hour"

"I'll take it"

Sebastian was lead to a motel nearby and as they went to their room he smiled and let his demon form begin to slip into his human form. He wanted to have some fun here.

As she locked the door to the room and actually looked at her customer for the first time she tried to scream just to have it muffled by some claw/hand hybrid.

He smirked at her and laughed.

"Now little tainted flower, lets have some fun before i end your miserable existence"

The girl started crying and he smiled more, the more unhappy they were the happier he was.

he pushed the girl onto the bed and ripped her clothing off her and smiled at the girls form, it was perfect and beautiful.

he bit into her skin and moaned in almost sexual pleasure as the blood flowed into his mouth, it had been a long time since he'd done something like this.

he bit her open in more and more places as she kept trying to scream and cry.

Sebastian felt himself get hard at this display and took his pants off.

_"Well you are a prostitute after all..." _

He shoved himself into the girl as deeply as he could while sucking more blood out of her, slowly taking her life force and her dignity.

The girl tried to fight back, pushing and shoving but she was growing weaker and weaker her body giving out.

She wondered briefly why she had chosen this life when she could have just tried more, then slowly, her vision got darker until nothing was left, the girl was no more then a ragdoll now.

Sebastian laughed and cleaned up, he had enjoyed his meal immensely and now his anger was gone and he had more energy to find his young pet and tie him up again.

He walked out of the room, out of the motel with no one giving a single shit that a prostitute had died. i mean she had chosen to giver herself up. who should anyone in this broken part of town care, she was trash she was nothing.

* * *

><p>Alois opened his eyes to find Ciel asleep on a bed beside him, he had no idea where he was, but his lover was with him so he was happy.<p>

Ciels eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Alois.

"You're awake"

"I am"

Ciel kissed him lightly.

"You had a fever and a few infected cuts but we patched you up and now you're fine."

"i love you Ciel"

"i love you too Alois"

* * *

><p><em>there you go guys not to long sorry~ <em>

_love you all_

_review please! it keeps me going_


	18. Chapter 18

sorry guys for not updating. School is crazy I have exams this week, I also just got a job, so I've been working nights which is when I normally write. I'm so sorry I'll try update really soon


End file.
